He's Dating The Ice Princess
by HanaLoid
Summary: What if Amu's a kkangpae same with the whole SC gang. Will there be a fight with the others? Will they be all friends or enemies forever? I suck at summarizing. Rated T for cussing maybe it will be Rated M for killing? Mostly this is an Amuto and then slight Rimahiko...
1. Prologue

Hana: Hey its me~ Hana.. Who wrote 4 fanfics based on a song :I

Ikuto: So~ -smirks- What's the story about?

Hana: Gangsters... Motors... Killing...

Amu: Is this a rated-m?

Hana: NO! WELL PROLOGUE FIRST! DISCLAIMER! -laughs like a mad matryshoka-

Amu: Who's going to do the disclaimer?

Yoru: Me nya~! She doesn't own anything nya~

* * *

Prologue:

"Amu?" My mother called me entering the room without even knocking.

"Yeah?" I asked her in a rude way after she entered my room without my permission.

"Mom will go shopping!" She smiled at me like a mad matryshoka.

"And?" I asked her without glancing nor looking at her.

"W-well, you... want something?" She asked me while looking at her palms while rubbing it on each other.

I jus simply looked at her, "Tch" is the word that came out from my mouth then I get my earphones then I just put it on my ears and I didn't look at her while looking for songs from my playlist on my phone.

"Err, okay Amu dear.." I heard her muttered that while looking at the floor.

I didn't took a peek nor glance on her until I heard the soft click from the door in my room.

I took off my earphones on my ears and I throw my cellphone away.

I took a deep breath and I just glance at the picture inside my room.

Our picture frame... my mom, my dad, me... and Ami.

I just simply sighed.

Its not that I'm rude or something, that just means I don't care about everyone's feelings around me.

Its just that its hard for me to say my feelings to others.

Do not call me Ice Princess, I will hate you.

They are calling me Ice Princess even though I'm not cold.

The truth is, I'm a childish and I'm a little bit immature.

Maybe the cause of the Ice Princess title is because I'm straight forward when it comes to talking.

And, even thought I want to change, I cannot change it anymore.

Why? They know me from my name, but not my story.

And in this story, I want you to know me - _The Ice Princess_

* * *

Hana: Nyehehehe! HAHAHA!

Amu: -sweat drops- I thought your story will be Play -toot- and the -toot-

Hana: Well, JUST.. -inhale- -exhale- I just think that this would be a very nice story!

Ikuto: So.. How many chapters?

Hana: Who knows~ -sings Cantarella-

Amu: She doesn't own Cantarella and REVIEW! wait.. nah.. x'D


	2. Meet The Ice Princess

Hana: first chapter! Yippee!  
Ikuto: So? Who's the lucky one?  
Hana: Amu~ Amu: EH?!  
Hana: We're talking about the story.  
Amu: Oh.. Who's the main character?  
Hana: Its not the obvious isn't it?  
Ikuto and Hana: -face palm-  
Amu: N-nani?  
Hana: Do the disclaimer now! Rima-chan!  
Rima: Don't! She doesn't own anything! As in ANYTHING!

* * *

Amu's POV

fukyouwa-on ahhh! O_O

Just scaring you guys! So, are you scared or something? I bet you're just poker-faced like me... URGH! I'm bored! Nothing to do.. The song won't end - "Spice!" by Kagamine Len next song please. I'm already done with Spice!.

What's inside my playlist? Well lemme see.. Hm... AiDee.. Just AiDee! Rap~ =.= I just love the rap part especially the "L to the U to the K to the A" part!

"Play" button here I co- so when I'M having a nice music trip someone just need OPEN MY ROOM'S DOOR! WTF?! Oh for forsaken SHUGO who is it?!

"Amu?"

Yep she knocked at my door. Its very loud that it made me freaked out. Enter "Sarcasm"

"Yeah?" yep, people that's how answer my mom. I know, I know its rude. NO CAN DO~

"Mom will go shopping~!" okaa-san, if you just know what do you look like right now.. -.- stop grinning like a matryshoka.. I'm not close with her people!

"And?" I asked her again, of course while looking for my cellphone -.-''. Meh.. Don't like AiDee anymore.. Someone just disturbed me.

"Well, you want something?" she asked me.

I just looked at her. She's just peeking at the door. But, what? Well, you want something? Wow, English! I'm very embarrased with my English, I always get tongue tied, people sarcasm, psh.

"I mean.., do you want anything?" Wow! she knows how to speak Japanese too! (Hana: Let's say they are speaking in japanese -.-'') Bilingaul

"Tsk" that's the only word needed tosay then go back to looking at my cellphone's screen and it looks like I'm not interested..

Then, I put my earphones again on my ears. Hope you can feel it!

"Err, okay Amu.." well she just look at the floor. *click* she left, earlier she looks like an owl.

I removed my earphones because~ there's no music playing. Gomen ne okaa-san, I want strawberries. But I'm too shy to tell you that! Well we aren't close you know? I'm an FC (Hana: Its Feeling Close)! And its not my character!

I want strawberries dip on a chocolate.. Yum... Chotto matte! I'm going to introduce myself first before I start thinking foods~

I'm Hinamori Amu. 15 years old. Soon-to-be 3nd year. As you can see, there's no classes. Opps! wait.. I'm only using my IMAGINATION. Today is the 3rd to the last day of vacation then after that WHOOSH! school. Waaa! Its still early! Our

administrators on our school are very KJ! (Hana: Its Kill Joy) Especially the principal!

Anyway, When it comes to colors, I love pink, red, black, magenta/pink.

I'm childish in mind! Demo, I will never allow that side to show its PROHIBITED. My personality or "self-identity" are different from my facade. I'm not those oh-so-called person. I can be mean and harsh sometimes. Me.. I don't care about people who are around me. I like to daydream. So sometimes, when someone's telling me a story, especially Rima, she would even tell me that I don't listen to her. Sorry ya know? Its not my fault that I'm not interested with your stories right?

Anyway, if your curious who's Rima, let's not bother the details 'kay? Because, she's one hell of a matryshoka.

Sometimes I'm absentminded. But hey- I'm smart! But not that subject -.-''! Sometimes, I'm just looking that they thought I'm watching but I'm not- I'm just daydreaming. I have a creative mind. Sometimes my brain would go far away.

After that, something happened to me, that really marked on my mind that I don't want to "care" because when you care some of them, they don't care you back. Its hard to face the music, but that's how life works.

Anyway, -again- =w= I'm going to put my volume high that its like I'm on a live concert. What's the song? Of course Meltdown by Kagamine Rin =U= - Listen to that song its kewl~

* * *

Hana: Well? -grins like a matryshoka-  
Ikuto: Its good -smirks-  
Amu: Oh.. I'm the main character Rima: No Amu, its Hana-chan..  
Ikuto: Well do you want me to end this now?  
Hana: Shaddap, well guys review -killer smile-  
Ikuto: R&R, follow story/author, favorite author/story


	3. Back To School

Hana: Ahihihihihi~

Amu: ?

Ikuto: Don't know to her

Rima: So.. Who's going to appear?

Hana: Secret -grins like a matryshoka-

Ikuto: Creepy

Rima: She doesn't own anything~

* * *

Amu's POV

I just woked up with an expression like - O_O

Wait, is it morning already? Oh well, I ate dinner already so after night next is morning. Common sense Amu! Common sense! Be ashame of yourself, there are readers ya know! They are reading your thoughts!

And yes, if you just got hit, yep, its really you!

I stood up like a princess.. JUST KIDDING, I stood up and walked away from the bed to the mirror. Of course, I immediatly saw my freaking cold eyes. Wushuu~ Why on

the world my eyes are even like this! Its ver- chotto, how can I define my eyes, I

just want to get for experimentation then give it to Research Institute of America or US?

Because I can't think to how to define my eyes, I just go straight to the comfort room/CR. I brush my teeth, OF COURSE using TOOTHBRUSH with TOOTHPASTE.

After that I'm all like "WOOOOO! Fresh!" - but of course on my mind only, maybe the others will think, I'm a crazy matryshoka.

After brushing my teeth, I took a bathe and of course I changed my clothes to my uniform. I asked someone to prepare my uniform - by okaa-san. At least its fitted to me even though I just gave the measurements on a paper. And then, I go downstairs. That feeling like your the main character on Cinderella (Hana: DONT OWN) and the people are looking at your dress, its like that. Pff

"Morning, Amu! she smiled at and greeted me, oh yeah, she's the one who prepared my unifrom.

I just simply looked at her, well that's my everyday thingy, after looking at her I sat down. I get a bread and put it on a toaster.

And I put the bacon on the microwave oven.. This is just start and I'm gong to abuse it -smiles-.

Okaa-san left, you wanna know? Nah.. Fine... She's going to give me money 3,900 yen

"Amu, here's your money! Take care!" no need for the waving kaa-san. Psh.. only 3,900 yen last year its only 3,883 yen she just add 17 yen. I hope she at least give

me 100 yen so it would be 4k. So much for my expectation. I'm not allowed to protest or

anything because you know, we aren't that close. I just snatched the money and left.

I left our house and go to the train station. We aren't rich for you information. Oh there! I could see the school. I walked, no I crawled, what do you expect? And if we even have a car who will drive? I'm a third year student not a college student. But you know I know how to dri-

"Ohayo Amu-chaaan~" Well that's Rima, her face is like this - ^_^

"Are you really like that?! I put so much effort there and then you didn't even greet me back!" dramatic much? Fake tears =.=

I didn't gave her any attention. We just walked straight to the bulletin , you can found your assigned section and room. She's looking at the bulletin board and she's

looking at the section I'm assigned to if we're classmates.

"OMG!" she just started peeps. -snickers- looks like we're classmates again. Well, its a good thing!

"OMG, we have some hotties!" she continued talking.

"Tsk, I thought its a good news.." that's my reply to your oh-so shocking news.

"Hmph! Is there any good news for you?" maybe.. she asked me.

"Hmm... If we aren't classmates anymore." that my friend, is my answer

If you listen to me yesterday, you know that- that's a lie. So.. After I told her that, she slapped my arm. In a playful way because she's not insulted with that.

"You know, if I just didn't met you - hoooot! Seriously!" she said.

"Why did I even met you?" I said. Because of that I don't have any privacy anymore. JK!

We walked to the classroom. I saw my old classmates and wow, there's a commotion! My friend, there's a commotion on the.. wait, right or left? Oh, at the ,its up to you guys if you want to know. x'D

"So, Why is there a commotion?" I asked her simply.

"Oh.. maybe its one of the hottie." she answered me.

"Hottie? What the heck? What kind of name is that?" I said.

"Baka! Hottie means hot! You're very old when it comes to talking!" she told me. She just called my old =.=

"Why hottie? If it can be sh*t" i just cursed.

"Kj much? That's the reason why you're a NBSB" she said while pouting.

"Stop pouting will you? You're not cute," warning =_=

"Meanie!" she talked back to me.

"So, where are we going to sit?" I asked her

"Of course, near from the hottie! Its rare for a "King" to be here! He's the first "King" I saw on a near view and he's our classmate! Weeehee!" she told me.

King his face! Kingkong!

"Hehehe.. You don't want?" she asked me.

"Tsk.. There are a lot of people sitting there, let's sit somewhere far from them". I said

So, we go to the farthest. If we're going to measure it how far from the pont of circumference, let us not measure. its only a headache for me. We're at the front side, far from the door but near at the window.

"Oy!" Rima

I looked at her using my what-do-you-want-again look. She's pointing the one beside me using her lips. Because I'm too slow to get it, JK!, because I didn't get, I look at the back.

"Let's not sit here." she whispered to me.

Curiosity hit me. Is it bad to sit here in front of the sleeping guy? Well, the guy's at the back sleeping. His hair is messy.. Its like his not brushing nor combing his hair but it looks like it has a gel. If he's just going to sleep, the gel will be wasted right? Is he even thinking?

We're just looking at him while me deciding if we're going to transfer wit or not... When he suddenly woke up- everyone stop.

He's using his forehead, We saw ,me and Rima, that he is irritated. Gomen! He looked at me and Rima.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING? FCK, YOU GUYS SO NOISY" he said

We felt the silence inside the classroom then they looked at us. But- that's not what I noticed first.

I noticed that his grammar... ITS WRONG.

Its should be: You Guys ARE so Noisy. Okay, your the best Amu. Bitch please!

Chotto...

Its not just us because its "Guys" that he's representing right? Because, there's a commotion right? So the meaning is, we aren't the real reason why he woke up!

Maybe he has a 6th sense! Sense of waking up when there's an upcoming earthquake? Its like animals. DOGS x'D

Soshite.. We are just looking at him. So is he going to wake up with that?

I looked at her to find out what is her reaction. Fckshit! Rima- she's... looking? Uh-oh!

"Oy, Rima.." I used my cold voice.

She looked at me and then "Hihihi.."

As far as I heard, I know what's the real reason why she's laughing like a witch looking for her broom.

And that laugh is, she's inlove at first sight!

"Rima?" I called her.

"Hihihihi!" she continued laughing

"You look stupid."

When she heard that she hit me at the head.

"Good." I told her

"Good?" she asked me.

"You're creeping me out when your love at first sight." I told her.

Her eyes went wide. She looks like an owl. We just need a branch.

"BAKA! WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT WHEN I ALREADY HAVE MY LOVES?!"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO SHOUT?!" I said- I mean I shouted.

"CALM DOWN! HIHIHI!"

So, that I know her MY LOVES because of her story telling. Thought the half of it, I didn't understand. But at least I know that she have already MY LOVES. Then itsunrequited. Wa-what? I cannot believe that she has a crush. Maybe she told me already but I didn't listen to her. Pfft I feel so bad! And then, she told me, if she's close with it, of course she would be happy!

So what? Is there anything that her MY LOVES could help? Why bother if the boy was wrong grammer?

"Amu!" she called me.

I just looked. She pointed the sleeping guy. I looked at her with what-am-I-going-to-do-with-this-shit look.

"Poke him! Hayaku!" She whispered.

EW! I don't want! Its a boy! Yuck!

Chotto, readers I'm not bitchy or anything, don't leave!

I'm just looking at Rima then on the boy. I looked at him, he's tan? Is still morning so I didn't notice. He's waering a lot. Jewelries? Is he ahm.. gay? Oh well, I knew people who's like that.

"Amu!" she whispered again!

I looked at her with Why-do-I-need-to-do-it-just-you look.

"Oy Kori Amuuuuu, do it!"

Ara, did she just ordered me? And did she jus call Kori? . I don't really like that name. I'm not a karakuri doll to order around! Is she the one who's feeding me and taking care of me- Shit! He woke up! I didn't even poke him! I'm the first to looked at him maybe he will curse again.

"TSK" he said.

Tsk for you too! If there's going to have an earthquake, just spit it ou! HMP! Then, on the corner of eye, I know he is stretching and he suddenly said more like shouted:

"FCK! IS AMU HERE?!"

Ahm... Do you really need to shout? Do you need a mic? Wait, I will get it in the storage room: Enter Sarcasm. Of course its not obvious for me because I'm used for being cold. It won't be cold for me right?

And I know that my classmates are looking at me and theirb looks says that: What-did-you-do-to-the-shit look. CALM people CALM DOWN! I didn't do anything! #$%

I didn't answered their looks because I didn't do anythin-

"SHIT, DO ALL OF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK? YOU HEARD THE NAME. WHERE IS SHE?!" he asked like a dragon out of control.

.

.

.

.

You know the feeling... that the one who's looking for you is beside you?

They looked at me again. OK! I can do it right? Me? Of course, I know how to handle this! I'm emotionless right? Because of my eyes. I just want to pull it. TSS!

I stood up.

I go infront of him.

I look at him with my cold eyes- and says:

"Its me.. Why?" I said while chinning up even though he's smaller than me.

* * *

Kori - Ice

Ohayo - Morning

Shimatta - Crap

* * *

Hana: Done! its 2k+ words.

Ikuto: Wow, that's long..

Amu: Amazing... Rima's my bestfriend there!

Rima: Why am I all bubbly?

Hana: Hi-mit-su~

Ikuto: -smirks-

Hana: What are you smirking up?

Ikuto: Nandemonai

Rima: Eh? Just spit it out, you're going to asked when you will appear right?

Hana: That's a secret~

Amu: Re-

Rima/Hana/Ikuto: Review! Or I/She won't update.


	4. Meet The New Teacher

Hana: Chapter 3 -rubs hands- No one review T^TT

Amu: -pats back-

Ikuto: Am I going to appear now?

Hana: Yukari-san will!

Ikuto: I'll do the disclaimer now?

Hana: Rima will!

Rima: -sighs- Fine! She doesn't own anything!

* * *

Amu's POV

After I said that, he looked at me. The look says I think is: Are-you-really-her? look. Haha.. Its looks like he doesn't believe me.

Psh. Chotto, He didn't said my last name right? Maybe its not me? SHIT! ITS NOT ME! He might think I'm a feeler. No way!

He's just looking at me. Me? Nah.. I won't lose in a staring contest so be it. I look at him using my cold eyes. I'm good at staring contest. Those people I know when it

comes to staring contest they lose.

I'm just looking at him but I didn't put any emotion to my stare. So on, I heard the some open door.

I look at the door and I saw the teacher. I think she is our teacher? I looked at him for a while and I saw on her watch that its 8 am already. Aish, start of the class =.=

"Very good class, you guys are quiet." the teacher complimented us then she idiot clapped her hands like an idiot.

You don't need to say very good because this is Highschool not Elementary! In fact its 3rd year not grade sixth.

"Okay, since this is our first day, let's indtroduce... shall we?" she said.

Can we not? We don't right? My classmates just nodded. Me? Poker face! I just sat down on my chair.

She introduced herself. Oh, her name is Sanjou Yukari, 35 years old (Hana: Made up~) and she has a husband and a daughter

"So, shall we start now for the others?" she asked

She looked at the front row and our eyes met. Oh shit. This is what I really hate.

"Let us start on the front." she said then she looked at me.

The EFF?!

"Miss?" she said while going near me. What is this a court hearing?

This is bullshit! What am I going to say?! TSS! Am i going to give a speech? or what!?

Maybe some of the readers are curious why am I the one who itroduced first because the one infront me is vacant. That's why they are avoiding the chair: Front chair

(Hana: Is it?)

I just stood up.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, 15, September 24.." I started introducing myself while looking at my new teacher, I mean our.

Okay, she's looking at me. She's eyeing me, looking at my face observing it.

"Are your eyes really cold like that? Wow, its different." she asked me

I looked at using: What-am-I-going-to-do-with-my-eyes-it-won't-change look

"Your like a princess that you just need some slaves." she laughed

And the others laughed too. What's so funny about that?

"Wow, even sensei's updated!" someone said

Tch. I was going to sit down then sensei talked again.

"What are your personalites? So then, they can know."

That's the reason why I don't want to be infront. Too many questions. And if you're at the back nobody won't listen!

"I'm cold." I said with my cold voice

"You know my daughter.." she said while smiling in a sad way

"Sensei, Why are you sad?" someone asked

"She's like that too.." she continued

Then she smiled at me.

"Now, next!" She looked at Rima

The way Rima stood, its like she's going to join on a beauty pageant. I didn't care about what Rima said. I just go to the deepest chamber of my brain.

There's a question that's making me stumble. I just focus on it. Its a question that I suppose.. need an answer:

"Is my mom sad like that too? Is she thinking that I don't love her anymore because of my actions?" its echoing inside me.

End of the Chapter.

* * *

Hana: T^TT done! 714 words only!

Ikuto: Please review and rate!

Amu: -nods-

Hana: Ja ne~ Ciao~


	5. What is Shugo Chara?

Hana: I won't be able to update for 5 days.

Amu: WHY?!

Ikuto: Yep, why?

Hana: School~

Ikuto: Oh..

Rima: She doesn't own anything!

* * *

Amu's POV

While me looking at nothing and thinking for the answer, I noticed that Sanjou-sensei's looking at me. Me? Me again? Why, what did I do? FCK

"-san?" sensei said.

I thought she's looking at me. She's just looking at the boy behind you. Feeler much? I didn't look at my back and something might happen if I did. I felt that he moved.

So, he can move too? I thought he's just a woodman.

Later on, I heard them whispering, what are they? Bees? I'm actually expecting them to shout, those screeching sounds? But there's non, they are only whispering.

"I am Hotori Tadase."

I look at the back, I saw his forehead wrinkled. Maybe he doesn't like noisy surroundings even though its not noisy! They are just whispering. He's just OA. x'D

I heard someone whispering. They didn't whisper it to me but I heard it. I really have an ears like dogs!

"Him! His one of our classmate!" Someone said

"He is one of the Shugo Chara right? It would be better of Yoru or Nagi. Hotties! But why him? Hm, its okay we have Kairi!"

Keep calm! They are very confusing. So many names, they aren't even popular! (Hana: Amu.. Amu... -snickers-) I look at the back accidentally! Because I heard

the whispering there? Then there stood Hotori Tadagay- Tadase? And then, maybe he heard it? And I think they are gossiping about me? I felt like I'm one of them

now!#$% Curiosity killed the cat.

Then Hotori sat down. I didn't heard the next one if there is. That's the only thing he said. Later on- I heard the girls, more like fangirls, squealling.

I look at them.

"The hottie is here!" Rima said more like squealed to me

I look at "hottie", that's what Rima said. Hottie? Honto ni? Meh! Its like he's a hipster. What's the meaning of handsome to them? Hipster?

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko." he smiled then the girls squealed

Sanjou-sensei's forehead crinkled, it looks like she doesn't know.

"Rhyhtm." he continued and waved at the girls who are squealing.

Rhythm? Is he a beat? Meh? Honto ni? Is that the truth?

Rima poked me. I just looked at her.

"Rima..." I started in a soft low voice whisper.

"What is Shugo Chara that they are talking about?" I continued

Her eyes widened. And here comessssssss troubleeee!

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she said EHEM SHOUTED EHEM. She shouted it for real

Suddenly our classmates looked at us. I saw Rima, shocked because of her shouting? OA -tounges out-

Rima looked at sensei and then smile. That smile: gomen-ne-I-am-not-going-to-do-it-again-hehe smile. Sanjou-sensei just simply nodded and then she looked a Nag...

Who is he again? Like I care! NagNag~

Later on, Rima looked at me. She go near my ears which gives me goosebumps

"Later breaktime..." she started while moving away.

"I will tell you the Shugo Chara!" she continued with a smile.

Smile with a little... Love? What is that? Curiousity hit me agin about Rima's reaction. Because- she shouted earlier! SHOUTED okay? then SMILED!

I accidentally looked at... ACK Someone's looking at me, bad, Nag... #$% What's that again? Nage?

Did said something bad?!

Is this like BOF? (Hana: BOF = Boys Over Flower)

What's that again? I don't get it! Is this a Red card?!

Is he mad? Why? Because I don't know them? Well, I'm sorry! I don't care about them! But I just look using my cold eyes. =.= I looked at him then I read his look. Its

clearly says: Seriously,-you-don't-know-us? look.

Keep calm and relax.

* * *

Hana: Done -.-'' 710 words only!

Ikuto: Short. I didn't appear. When will I appear

Hana: I don't know okay?!

Amu: Keep Calm and Relax

Hana: URESEI!

Rima: R&R YOU! YES YOU! YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!


	6. Meet The Korean Teacher

Hana: Sorry! I'm very sorry I didn't upda-

Ikuto: What kind of author are you?! STUPID?!

Amu: Oi! Ikuto calm down!

Hana: ITS NOT MY FAULT, well clearly it is but I HAVE TO STUDY TOO YOU KNOW!

Ikuto: STUDY FOR WHAT?!

Hana: OH SHADDAP! DIS-

Ikuto: CLAIMER! -fights with Hana-

Amu: -sweats drop- W-well, she doesn't own anything...

* * *

Amu's POV

Fine! I'm the stupid. I'm so shy to you that I always perfect my exam in English! And wait 'kay? Chotto... Why am I the only on who doesn't know them? Am I that naive?!

Tch. Its not like they are the most popular! If it is about wealth, then its them! They are the richest! Is it even existing? In their dreams! -evil laugh-

Wah.. I'm bored already, the time is to slow.. Aish. I can't stay on a one place! Maybe its because of my section? I'm at C then now its B. Then Rima, she's at A then she go to B.

Anyway, I'm really bragging that I go higher. I'm really mean! Now I'm shy of the Valedictorian there! Well, YO! for the not-so competitive on studying. Ahm, I can't  
reach your level so.. Sorry xD

When I looked at my back, the second to the last at back talked. That means its near... Its near to end! Its really boring with the introduction! Hello? We're 3rd year!  
Do we need "Meh nem es?*" (My names is?)

"Agassi?" sensei asked the last girl at the back. (Miss)

The next thing I know is I didn't listen to them and then sensei just say bye? After she told us about her style of teaching and the evaluation criteria to her students. Just remember that when you passed the exam then you already passed. Bow.

Our Korean teacher arrived. A man. Then that we met the sensei, Nikaidou-sensei. His full name is Nikaidou Yuu. I'm not interested with anything. Like duh? Why hide it  
when its obvious?

Anyway, that, he introduced himself again but this time he used a very deep Korean. What the hell? I'm good no, best in Korean (Hana: Feeler much?) but no way! I'm going to be a pure Korean, well its hard but I still don't want!

"Yeobo?" he asked (Mister)

At least sensei started it at the other side. But still, its infront. Tch! That means it's still close to me #$%

"Agassi?" Sensei called. Oh its Rima's turn. (Miss)

"Mashiro Rima ileum-ibnida. naneunnyeon e taeeonassda **** wol yeoseosjjae nal." she started. (Mashiro Rima is the name. I was born at the year **** day sixth of  
February. - meaning)

"naneunmeolli meolli jangso eseo taeeonassseubnida. " (I was born on a far far land awaaaaaaaay. - meaning)

Yes, Nikaidou-sensei said that you should put the description if you're going to introduce youself. So, we're just going to embarrass ourselves. =_=

"naneun hangug eseo taeeonassda. abeojineun hangug igo eomeonineun ilbon-in ida. geudeul-eun naleul dolbwahaengboghan salmgwa geudeul-ui yeohaeng ui geugeos-ui hanaga." she added (I was born at Korea. My father's a Korean and my mother's a Japanese. They have a happy life and its one of their trip to take care of me. - meaning)

Then my classmates laughed from what Rima said. The truth is, its not funny. But later on and I analyzed it why they are laughing, PFFT! Boom, its making me laugh too!

I laughed because its Rima. See? There's a best friend who's careless like me!

But I don't have the mood to laugh. I'm on "Ice mode". I'm the next.

"da-eum-eulo, hwalyeohan agassi ibnida?" Nikaidou-sensei said. (Next, is you gorgeous lady?)

Yep, its me, not-so handsome teacher =V=

"Naneun Hinamori Amu haeyo, 9 wol 24 il-e 15 nyeon ijeon gwa geoui yeoseos." (I'm Hinamori Amu, Fifteen years old and almost sixteen on September 24)

See! I'm good at Korean!

"Dangsin-eun eodieseo ttal-i taeeo nassseubnikka?" sensei asked.

I looked at him: don't-question-me-or-you-are-dead =.=

But fine, I'll answer him. Do what I must do!

"Kkaekkeushan byeong-won mich peinteu huinsaeggwa nolansaeg badag eun geom-eun saeg ibnida." i asnwered him (In a clean hospital and painted in white and  
yellow, the floor's color is black.)

He nodded. What can't take it anymore? When you speak in a very deep Korean language make sure you can answer back when you question someone! Fortunately,  
I'm good at Korean. Amasarreh (I'm sorry)

After that DONE! Ne- the one at my back is the next one right? But why is thaaaaaaaaaaat? He just skipped the Korean? (Yes: Shugo Chara's members are half Korean) That's cheating! He skipped NagNag! Tch tch! So that chara won't be embarrass?! HECK! Skipper! Where's the justice?! (Hana: OA?)

Later on I heard the bell rang "RIIIIIIIIIIIING!". Oh yes! What time is it?! BREAK TIME!

Nikaidou-sensei was about to continue something but he's kinda surprised with the alarm so he just said bye-bye to us.

We stood up and say bye-bye to sensei and we thanked him. I stood up and fixed my hair. Itsy bitsy fixing will welp and looking on the mirror too. Not like the other who pouts on the mirror! I'm not hitting someone nor hurting someone with my words but if you got hit by my words, PISU =.=V

I looked at Rima and she looked back at me. Meaning: "Lets go?" =w=

Because our motto is: "Action speaks louder than words" Meh! That's why we go to the cafeteria.

Well she, Rima, ordered the food, French fries and coke.

The old woman cooked the fries then she get two coke. Obaa-san gave the other one to Rima and I get the other one. She paid same with me.

We looked for an empty table.

"Lets go theeeeeeere! n_n"

I followed her. Wow? There are only few people here. Rima's always staying at places where there are a lot of people for short public. Where she can flaunt her  
beauty. Maybe her beauty would be discover by someone LOL.

I looked at Rima using: Why-are-we-here? look. Then she whispered.

"Well its hard.. Maybe they will hear us talking about Shugo Chara!" Rima said.

I look at her.. the look that clearly says Why-is-there-something-bad-that's-gonna-happen-if- someone-heard-us?

"Nandemonai... But it would be hard if I go hoity toity right?" Rima again.

That, we sat down and both of us get a piece of the fries.

"THE CHARAS ARE COMING!" a boy said. I laughed? ITS A BOY! What is it again? New reporter?

.

.  
"OMG, THEY ARE COMING?" Rima panicked

I'm pretty surprised with that. This is the first time I saw people are panicking inside the cafeteria.

"Is it like once in a life time for them to visit the cafeteria?" I asked her.

"NOPE.. ONLY ONE OF THEM DON'T VISIT THE CAFETERIA." she shouted =_=

"Why need to shout if you can just talk?" I asked her.

"BECAUSE I'M IN THE HOITY TOITY MODE HIHIH~" Rima who looks like a retarded moron (Hana: Eh?)

I thought she would tell me about Shugo Chara. She get her make-up to cosplay as a clown not to tell me the story or something about Shugo Chara.

**End of the chapter**

* * *

Hana: -wipes sweats- HA! YOU LOSE! KITTY CAT TOLD YOU I HAVE THE REFLEXES OF A CHEETAH!

Amu: -sweat drops- Stop fighting at least your done right? BTW where's Ikuto?

Ikuto: -pants- Why you! -tackles Hana-

Hana: LEMME GO! YOU NEKO HENTAI!

Amu: LET GO OF HER TSUKIYOMI IKUTO -with scary aura-

Ikuto: Hai.. -gulps-

Hana: -panting- I.. REVIEW -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-


	7. Shugo Chara Fankurabu!

Hana: 2 chapters in a day~

Ikuto: Yeah, sorry about that...

Amu: You, Hana-chan have a cheetah reflexes?

Ikuto: That's not true..

Hana: SHADDAP! Anyway, thank you for adding my story to you _**Favorite Stories** _and for _**Following my story**_

Amuto3AnimeLuver

Kamika Aimahou

UnknownDeath15

* * *

Kamika Aimahou

Amuto3AnimeLuver

**_Followers~_**

_Thank you._

* * *

Amu's POV

If I don't asked then there's no answer right? Fine... I will just asked her and she will answer me then I will know my answer to my first question.

Is it confusing?

"Rima." I called while holding the small mirror she asked me to hold.

"What?" she asked while looking at the mirror if her eyeliner is okay on her left eye.

Then I think she noticed me looking at her. And she looked at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Chotto, why am I the only one who doesn't about the Charas?" I asked her.

"When you told me about that I was shocked." she asnwered me.

I put my chin on my palm and got a straw for my coke and drinked it.

"Why is the other one don't want to come to the cafeteria?" I asked once again.

"Hmm," while Rima's fixing her fake eyelashes.

"He only attends the school when its only exam." she answered me once again.

"What section?" I asked her because curiousity killed the cat. Maybe he doesn't want to go to school because not that good? When you're a chara, because your rich, you should be perfect right?

"A, class A. I saw him already. He's the most handsome and most rugged! And as far as I heard he doesn't understand Japanese. One more, PFFT, he doesn't know how to speak in Japanese! But he's not my type. Mehehehe..." she said

I'm speechless. Because Rima's busy putting make-up on her face. Because of that I don't have the mood to talk to her anymore.

"THEY ARE AT THE HALLWAY!" a boy shouted, EHEM, gay..

All the people inside her start panicking. Panic like their Vocaloid fave singers are going to the campus, we just need banners to welcome them.

"You should have been fixing yourself!" Rima while putting her things away in a fast manner.

Duh, I don't need a MAN -stucks tongue out-

I looked at her using: Why-would-I-fix-myself? look.

Before she asnwer me, the door opened. I looked at that pace because I'm curious. I have a feeling that I'm the only student who doesn't know about it that attended for a very long time. Maybe I am an ignorant.

They came in.. ichi... ni... san.. yon... 4 boys. They are wearing uniforms and I noticed that they are tan? Wait the other one isn't.

All the girls and the EHEM are all hoity toity. As in! The others are like: LOOK AT ME! - like that.

The two of the four are our classmates. Tadase and Nage? I looked at Rima.

"Amu, Kukai is Daichi" she whispered.

"Tadase is Kiseki; Nagihiko is Rhythm." she continued

Nagihiko? They don't like long don't they? Its okay if it is just Nagi right?

"Musashi is Kairi." she added.

"Who's Yoru?" I whispered.

"He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." she answered.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

Its like its the Kiyomi Song, Tsukiyomi~ TSU-KI-YOMI~

"The richest?" I asked her.

Are they the guardians in Korea? I know their names, last names are Japanese! But as far as I know there are no Royalties there right? And if there is, its too many. What is this? King and I?

"Most handsome, strongest, most rugged plus genius! its 4 in 1 actually not 3!"

Perfect?

"And Amu..." she started.

"Nagihiko, he's my crush. The one I kept telling to you that you even don't listen to me." after she said that she's all hoity toity again.

Rima's all hoity toity. She's HOITY TOITY - GIDDY. O-EM. Ohm's Law!

"Are they all Koreans?" I asked her

"Yep, that's why they handsome right?" she answered.

"They don't speak Japanese?" I asked her once again. Is it me or I kept using once?

"They speak of course... but sometimes they speak in Korean." she said.

"But their leader... You won't even hear anything that concerns Japanese." she added

I stared at Rima using: Who's-their-leader? look. Looking is one of our best way to communicate. Rima's good at reading people's feelings and looks.

"Of course, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

"Who's that Tsukiyomi guy?" I asked her.

"Baka! He's absent! Why are you even interested anyway?" she asked me back.

"Ah, but who's Nagihiko?" I asked her with that.

"The hottie! Mihihi~" she answered.

There's no hottie nor handsome there. So if your handsome or beautiful, it should be tan!? Can't it be Shion Kaito's face? (Hana: KAITO of Vocaloid)

"They are handsome for real!" she said with pure conviction.

Told you, she's good at reading my expression even though I'm just poker face xD

"Sanjou Kairi almost looks like a gangster." she said.

Gangster..

"Then I'm sure you know the two right?" she asked me and I nodded. I saw the door open. The retards are going out from the cafeteria. You wanna know what they did inside the cafeteria? They just get M&Ms.

"Oh by the way, they have fanclubs. Where did you join?"

Join? Why, required?!

"There are fanclubs here at the school! Tsukiyomi's fanclub has the highest population! When there's a exam, most of the students would go outside, inside, outside vice versa. So they can see him and maybe that will be the cause that there will be a love sparks! See, there are a lot of people who have their hopes up."

"He's your idol too?" I asked her.

"The membership fee is 500 yen." she answered

"Five... hundred yen?! NOT FREE?!" Shit! This is bullshit! Is it compulsary?!

"Yep! Because he is the richest so its hard to give him a present especially when its his birthday."

Geez, then don't give him! Is that a problem?!

"When it comes to my loves, of course I'm a fan hohoho~"

I stared at her using: How-much-did-you-pay? look

"300 yen of course!" she told me while slapping my back in a playful way.

Wow, they really love spending money don't they? That's why they think - they are the most popular.

"Oh, wait!" she started while going near to my ear which gives me shivers.

"You're good at hiding!" she said in a creepy way.

Hide? Where?

"Because this school, its required to join at least one fanclubs of Shugo Chara." she added.

Why is that? Then they aren't really popular? There are just people who are scaring others to convinced them to join.

"The club's leader will give a card to a member.. then someone will asked you which club are you in... you need this.. to pass.."

Why is that? Passport? Passport to hell?

"If you don't have any card to show..."  
.

.

.

I'm nervous from what I will hear next. I don't want to face ano-

"PUAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S JUST A JOKE! YOU'RE NERVOUS AREN'T YOU?!" she shouted.

"Amu, your face..." supressing her laugh... "PRICELESS!" then she laughed and there's a tears on her eyes because she kept laughing and laughing. She's very mean.

I got nervous of that. I thought I'm going to die TSS. I slap her back head. TCH! I thought I'm going to be bully bye someone PLUS+ I think they have dark background.

.

.

.

**_End of the Chapter_**

* * *

Hana: Done~ Hoity Toity means giddy~ 1359 words~

Ikuto: Hoity toity? What the fck?

Amu: No cursing!

Hana: -.-'' Well, Iku-

Ikuto: When will I appear?!

Amu: C-c-calm do-down!

Hana: When I feel like it~

Amu: Please R&R -sees Hana and Ikuto fighting again- -sighs-


	8. Watashi wa Toubousha!

Hana: Hey guys its me, I'm going to give you a extra chapter, its supposed to be only 2 today but I will write 3!

Amu: -nods- You're being nice?

Ikuto: Well, that's new maybe its only once in a life time?

Hana: SHADDAP! Its only short so why not?

Amu: She doesn't own anything -sees Hana flirting with Ikuto- H-A-N-A-CHAN! -smiles sweetly-

Ikuto: Jerashi? -smirks- -still flirting with Hana-

Hana: Why am I flirting with you? Chotto this isn't flirting I'm just petting him!

* * *

Amu's POV

Later on, its a little bit noisy. Because the charas left. So, we go straight to cleaning. Clean as you go = 3=

"Throw this away please." Rima's order

I looked at her. We know it already.

"Fine, I'm going to thro-" BANG! - the door

Everyone stopped. As in, freeze. Amazing, no one even moved! Is that even possible?! I think they can join Guiness! But the reason to that are the Shugo Chara. Because they will not stop if they didn't came back. _ Charas.

A. Bitch

B. Retard

C. Moron

D. all of the above

D! D! D! XD Anyway, maybe they forgot to buy something? I looked at Rima with: Oh-why-didn't-you-throw-that-away? look

Her eyes went big. Well curiousity hit me, hit me hard so I look at my back.

He's Hotori Tada-se

"Your name is Amu?" he asked

I stared blankly. I don't know what to answer yes or no? What it the thing that I did to them? Is it bad be named Amu?

"Hai, doushite?" I asked him while looking at him using my cold eyes.

He looked at the back. He looked at his other pals. They go near me. The three go. I heard someone saying: "She looks like, she's a rugged." I think its Souma?

"Come with us." Hotori said.

Then suddenly he pulled my arm. I looked at Rima. The: Did-I-do-anything-with-this-bitches?! look. Then she replied my look: Did-you-do-anything? look. Her reaksyon is shock actually. What is this Question him/her back? She just repeated it!

"What's your last name?" Kukai asked.

"Hinamori?" my answer

Misuta! Maybe its not me right? RIGHT? You should not do this to meee _

They pulled me. What is this?! Why am I going to cutting?! This is the first day of school FDS! I don't want to be absent on the first class! First impression lasts!

Is the names like Amu are wanted to them? Maybe it shouldn't be my name! Because I'm too young to die and I will die because of my name?! Its okay if I am just going to die because of my dark past! But this?! NO WAY, Over my dead body! Maybe they will abuse me or something! T_T

Why am I being a philosopher when I'm close to dying? We are outside the campus already! And most of the stares are following us!

"Ride on it." Rima's crush said. Nagihiko?

I just looked at him.

"You don't want?" he asked.

I moved quickly and maybe I might punch this guy. I snatched the helmet away from him angrily.

"Why did you snatched my helmet?" Fujisaki said.

"Because I want to." I answered him

"Tsk, remove it." Fujisaki once again.

"And why?" I asked him.

He looked at me on a scary way. I removed the helmet,

Then,

.

.

.

.

.

I gave it to him- but I have a plan. Kekeke

"Let go." Fujisaki said.

I hold it tightlier (Hana: Word? I'm making my own word.). I glanced at him and I let go of it on his foot. I put a lot of force on it so I'm sure its painful. Its close to breaking.

"Oww! Fuck shit!" Fujisaki cursed

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Hotori asked

Then they go near to Fujisaki. -smirks- Fine, put your attentions to him! And carefully leave them! Kekeke. Dimwitted charas!

I walked - faster and faster. I'm far from their place when they noticed it.

When I saw Fujisaki pointed me using his finger - RUUUUUUUUUUUN! I ran very fast. I saw them ran too. Thanks to my athletic skills I'm a fast runner! Then I saw a bus.

When it opened, I ran to the door and then that! I think they didn't saw me. The bus' door closed. When the bus passed them by I saw them talking then Kukai. He saw me and pointed the bus but the bus go faster they didn't reach me.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeees! :D _**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of the chapter**_

* * *

Hana: Booyeah baby I'm done! 829 words baby

Ikuto: Nice chapter very short!

Amu: Ikuto!

Hana: I'm tired -yawns- R&-

Ikuto: Oyasumi!

Amu: Oyasumi minna-san!

Hana: -snores softly-

Amu: Kawaii!

Ikuto: Well R&R, she asleep...


	9. Being Dragged Away By Someone

Hana: BOOYEAH! I'M WRITING!

Ikuto: No you're not.

Hana: Yes I AAAAAAAM!

Amu: Stop it!

Ikuto: -pats Hana's head- You're hyper are you?

Hana: Nope~ My story already have 8 chapters this is the 9th BOOYEAH!

Amu: Its only the 8th..

Hana: Oh... Well disclaimer!

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything!

* * *

Amu's POV

* * *

Wooooooooooooooh! I took a peek on the bus' window. They are. WTF! They are fighting while running. Bwahahaha! That's hilarious!

"Shojo, move, I'm watching." Obaa-san said.

I just stared and got scared of the creepy old woman. Gomen then bow to let her know that its amasorreh. (I am sorry.)

I sat on the front. The 3rd sit on the front. There's no vacant sit available. Just here because there's no space at the back, its occupied. I sat down with the boy wearing shades, hoodie and big headphones.

Very? We're on the bus not on an airport. Is it summer?

"Doko ni yuku no desu?" the bus driver asked.

I'm surprised when Mr. driver asked me. Where am I going anyway? Wah! I'm all puzzled! FCK!

"On... In... -" I said while looking for my wallet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But wait... WHERE IS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT?! DAFUQ!

Wait! Flashback please!

* * *

*Flasback*

Everyone stopped. As in, freeze. Amazing, no one even moved! Is that even possible?! I think they can join Guiness! But the reason to that are the Shugo Chara. Because they will not stop if they didn't came back. _ Charas.

Her eyes went big. Well curiousity hit me, hit me hard so I look at my back.

He's Hotori Tada-se

"Your name is Amu?" he asked

I stared blankly. I don't know what to answer yes or no? What it the thing that I did to them? Is it bad be named Amu?

"Hai, doushite?" I asked him while looking at him using my cold eyes.

He looked at the back. He looked at his other pals. They go near me. The three go. I heard someone saying: "She looks like, she's a rugged." I think its Souma?

"Come with us." Hotori said.

Then suddenly he pulled my arm. I looked at Rima. The: Did-I-do-anything-with-this-bitches?! look. Then she replied my look: Did-you-do-anything? look. Her reaksyon is shock actually. What is this Question him/her back? She just repeated it!

*End of the Flashback*

* * *

Well since I remember everything. Well FUCK! Why do they even need to pull me like that! Stupid Charas! If they didn't pulled me like that, I might be able to bring my wallet and my money! DAMN IT! Well its still useless because its low battery! I forgot to charged it yesterday! Oh I'm so hapy with my day today that I can die already! OH FOR FORSAKEN GODS!

"Misu?"

The driver asked. That Wait-a-minute-my-wallet-is-missing look then started acting like your looking for your wallet in your pockets- even though I know its not in there.

"Shojo, if you don't have a money, don't just go and ride the bus.." the driver said -twitches- with at the end "TSK."

This old man's making my blood boil. I'm a short-tempered person.. But I still can control my anger- because its my fault.

.

.

.

.

.

I startled because of my seatmate.

"Here's the bus fee for her." he said.

Well, he looks like a rugged guy. Like a gangster. When I was going to look at him -*nigakute hotto na supaisu~ kimi dake ni ima ageru yo * FUCK IT ALL!

Someone called me so I answered him quick that the ringtone would stop already. I will changemy ringtone! Someday this ringtone will kill me! (Hana: Amu's ringtone is: "Spice! by Kagamine Len")

"Moshi moshi?" I whispered. Well, its embarrasing!

"AMU! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

When someone's shouting at over the phone.

"Etto, I'm safe?" I answered her more questioning her.

"Where are you?!" Rima..

"On a bus." I replied.

"But you don't have any money! You forgot it!" Rima again..

"Yep, well my seatmate paid my fee.." I said. Thank you misuta!

"Your friend? You have a new friend? Huwaaa.." Rima said. I don't know if she's drooling or whatever.

"Nope, I don't even know him." I said.

"Well, take care of yourself. Are you going to cut classes?" Rima asked.

"Yep." Me. What I'm going back to the school? Dafuq.

"I'm just going to stop over to your house later." Rima said.

"K, thanks, ja ne." I said then I call ended

PSH. I just keep relaxed and sit in a comfortable way. Because my blood is boiling, I forgot to say thank you.

I look at the boy. I can't see his face clearly because he's wearing shades. With headphones plus his eys are closed. I just saw his skin, tan.

"Mister?" I called him

Still his eyes are closed.

"Mister?" I called him again.

Okay, I think he's not going to wake up. I'm just going to say thank, even though he will not be able to hear it.

"Thank you about earlier." I said.

The bus suddenly stopped. I noticed that his eyes flutterd at last! He removed his headphones and he put it on his neck. He didn't removed his hoodie and his black shades.

Then he looked at me and stand up. Do I need to say it again? Because he didn't heard it earlier right?

"Mis-"

"YOU'RE WELCOME" he said while leaving the bus.

Se...Sexy.. His voice is sexy.. Maybe the voice only! xD Because its cool. LOL. Anyway, my appearance? Dunno. I took peek at the door of the bus. I'm holding the holder of the back of the seat in front. (Hana: Is it confusing?)

When the bus moved, I just relaxed. I looked at the back if there are still people there. Nothing, just checking! Pffft

I noticed something on the chair where the lad sat down earlier. I look at the seat. Umm- he forgot his ID?

Who is.. what... Wait- I took the ID. Because the ID's backward so I flipped it. The name of the lad earlier is- wait, it seems familiar. I think I heard it already?

But where?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End of the Chapter_**

* * *

Hana: Booyeah baby! I'm done! 1k+ only -starts crying-

Ikuto: She's bipolar

Amu: -nods-

Hana: Am not!

Amu: Just R&R peeps

Hana: Ja ne~


	10. Shugo Chara's Leader

Hana: 2nd chapter of the day -pants- 9th!

Ikuto: How many for today?

Hana: 3 chapter of 4 for today! I'm being nice!

Amu: Hey, Ikuto! Aren't you happy you finally appear?

Ikuto: Psh, I want you and me kissing, making out, ha- -got hit by an apple- AW!

Hana: Hey! NO BADWORDS!

Ikuto: Why? This story has a lot of cursing!

Amu: Ikuto, its different. She's just 12 years old for pete sake!

Hana: Look who's talking!

Ikuto: -smirks- -pats Hana's head- tsk tsk.. immature brat

Hana: SHUT YOUR TRAP!

Amu: Woah, well story?

Hana: I'm not do-!

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything!

* * *

"The stops-over is *****" the driver of the bus said.

* * *

Amu's POV

* * *

Opps, we're already here! The bus just go around. LOL. Let's leave already YOSH! Maybe later the bitches are here again. Please not again! xD

When I go down- I took glances. Yes, non! Glances at the sides ( = =), back (= = ), front ( = = )

I immediatly go to our gate. I opened the door..

"Ara, Amu-chan? Did you eat already?" Mama* asked while me removing my shoes.

Mama*

I remember that again. What Sanjou-sensei told us.

I go upstairs to my room. I didn't gave her any attention. Maybe if I hug her she will starrt thinking why. Like... uhhhh so awkward!

But I heard her shouted: "Amu, Rima went here with your bag!"

Afetr she said that, I closed the door. I go to my closet and changed my clothes. Then, back to the same old routine- What am I supposed to do next anyway? I get my cellphone on my bag but I can't get it properly wanna know why? The guy's ID earlier on the bus is coiled up on my cellphone. Mr. YOU'RE WELCOME.

O looked at the ID picture and he looks innocent. Where did I heard it again? This name?

"Tsu.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto... I repeated it for 5 times but still. I can't remembe-

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

"Who's Yoru?" I whispered.

"He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." she answered.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Ha... hachuuuuu! HE'S ONE OF THE SHUGO CHARAS?! THIS FACE? THIS INNOCENT PICTURE?!

* * *

Meanwhile on Shugo Chara...

* * *

**_Nagihiko's POV_**

* * *

"Tsk! Damn that girl! It still hurts!" I exclaimed

"Maybe you should just asked her straight." Kairi said.

"Look, she got scared of you." Kukai said.

"Do I look like scary?!" I exclaimed with disappointment

"Sometimes..." Tadase said.

Well darn it. She escaped on our hands!? Tsk.

We suddenly keep quiet when the open. Since the door is locked and only our leader can go here and he is the only who has the key who's not here.

"Ow? Ikuto!" Kairi called him.

"_" our reactions to Kairi.

Oh? What happened here...? I think he's happy right now? This is the first time!

"What just happened?" Tadase asked.

"Amugeottto. Nan haeng bokae bo inayo? Jiruhan." Ikuto asked. (Nothing. Do I looked like I'm happy? Boring.)

We're looking at each other except for him.

"Uri neun nae ilsueop inayo?" Ikuto asked again.

Whaaaaat? He's asking if we have classes tomorrow?!

"What happened to you?! You have your family's hospital, let's go for a check-up!" I told Ikuto.

"Wae?" Ikuto asked (Why?)

"Are you bored? You're bored?" Kukai asked.

"Yeh? Jom." Ikuto answered. (Yeah, Kinda)

"So... Myeot sie keul lae seu ui si jaginga?" - Daryl.

"Hey, your're crazy.." Kukai said.

"Did someone punched you? You got hit by who?" Kairi said and then he laughed.

"An... yo?" Ikuto said with curiosity.

Did the Black Lynx just asked what's the time of the classes tomorrow?! Is he going to attend classes? He only attends classes sometimes.

"You're creepy." I said.

"Naega?!" Ikuto shouted (Me?!)

"Are you serious, man?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah?" Ikuto answered.

We looked at each other again. What really happened to him? Why is he going to attend school?

"Is there someone controlling? Secret Garden craze?" Kairi asked.

"Secret Garden?" Ikuto asked with curiousity.

"Hey, there's no exam tomorrow. Don't worry." Kairi said.

"Yeah man, there's no exam tomorrow." Kukai who repeated what Kairi said.

"Let's go arcade in your house man." Tadase said while signaling like holding a console game.

"SHIBAL" Ikuto cursed.

His legendary word is: FUCK

So, he's actually serious?

What happened to Yoru?

* * *

**_Kairi's POV_**

* * *

Is he serious?

"Are you serious? You're going to-" I said.

"Yeh?"

Why is the only thing in my mind is something go inside his body? Its impossible for him to suddenly go to school Its really impossible! Maybe I'm just dreaming.

"Why? Need something?" I asked him.

"Nunguga nae sinbu kadeureul humchin." Ikuto said.

"What was that? You mean just that? You mean you're going to school for that?" I said. I just recovered from my shock.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End of the Chapter_**

* * *

Hana: DONE! BOOYEAH PEOPLE! READERS! I'M FAST! 855 words!

Ikuto: The hell?

Amu: Wow, she's hyper -hears Hana singing Sleeping Beauty- she is..

Ikuto: R&R people

Hana: HOHOENDE! AAAAAA-!

Ikuto: Shaddap


	11. The ID Scandal

"Amu-chan, its already 6:30 am~!" Amu's mother chirped.

* * *

Amu's POV

* * *

Aish. I pull myself, my body, from the bed but - Epic Fail, I ugged the pillow. Wait, 5 minutes more pleaseee~

What time.. -stretches body- is it?

6:35 AM ALREADY

I stood up. I fixed the bed fast even though my back hurts. I ran fast,

"Ow! Fuck shit!" AAAAAAIIIIIIISSSSSSH! My butt hurts! Why I even panicked?! Look what happened! FUCK! I slid! Stand Amu! You can do it!

I stood up again. I think it turned into a bruise? Maybe I'm just OA. Pfft. But still, it hurts! What if you're the one who slid?! - OA

I go downstairs in some small steps and I took a pee to check out the vaian. I go upstairs again and go inside my room and I brush my teeth and took a shower.

I fixed my things: comb, check, powder, check.. mirror.. check!

Ok, since I'm done fixing my things. I'ss go downstairs.

I saw Mama looking at me while washing the dishes.

"Amu-chan, ohayo~!" she greeted me while smiling,.

I didn't gave any attention again. I just put foods on my plate and eat of course. I stood up after I finished my breakfast and I look to my mother.

"Doki doki..." my heart beat.

"Uh.." I said. Well I think I looked stupid.

"O_O?" my mom just stared at me.

". . . ." I just kept quiet.

Mama looked at me and I looked at the floor instead. I noticed that the floor is shiny! Wow.. How can she clean it like that?

"Oh!" she suddenly stood up and go upstairs to her room.

She go downstairs here again while holding her wallet.

"Here's your money~" she said sweetly.

"Be careful!" she added.

I looked at her using: whatever-who-cares look. I always use that to our house and school.

Then I held the doorknob.

"Yeah? A... Arigatou.. Mama.." I said then I shut the door.

Maybe my mother's thinking that I don't respect her? I just shut the door. Because I'm very embarrassed with that! That's the first time I thanked her! #$%

I walked to the train statiom. I know last time you readers saw me riding a bus right? Well now, train station.

I looked at the sides, back and front to make sure that I'm not going to be kidnapped again. Even though I'm not a kid.

* * *

"LET'S GO THERE, YORU'S THERE!"

"OH MY GAWD!, BLACK LYNX?! HE ATTENDED?!"

"HE'S SO HANDSOME! I TOOK A PICTURE VIA CELLPHONE BUT THEY BROKE IT!"

* * *

Who's Yoru? If I'm not mistaken its night right? Who's Black Lynx? What is that? I don't get it! I felt like, I'm on a different planet! I can't understand them! DAFUQ?!

I'm just curious so I go to the commotion. Of course I'm peeking only. I shouldn't be an ignorant as always.

I go near to the crowded place so I can't be seen.

Tsk, where's Rima anyway? Don't tell she's here with the rallyists?!

"WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY ID CARD?!" someone shouted. I don't know who is he/she.

What kind of person is this? His ID's missing but his shout? Its like his iPhone/iPad/iPod is missing.

I looked at the guy's face. All the people are whispering. Its intriguing them, as far as I heard. I don't get what they said but the guy's face. He looks like a person who knows a lot.

"YORUUU!" I heard someone shouted behind me and someone pushed me to go infront.

He' so handso- "ACK" the guy infront, the bitch...? his name is Yoru?

* * *

Who's Yoru?" in my mind.

Wait, ITS ONLY IN MY MIND RIGHT?! Did I just said that outloud?!

_? my left

_? my right

"Just joking.." I said with: "hehe"

Well I'm being embarrassed here with these amazing species #$% Just don't say it or make impression that I'm so stupid...

"YAH!" a guy shouted.

WHAT THE HECK! IT JUST SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME! Because I'm surprised in my mind I'm screaming. And the shouting its like its me-

I looked at my back.

The... Yoru(?) Looking and pointing at... me? Maybe, the shouting is for me? I took a peek from my back. Maybe, its not me?

When I looked at my back, all the people at my back were gone, as in then when I looked infront again they are gone too and they are at the sides. What really happening? Why is this bitch pointing me?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of the**** Chapter**_

* * *

Hana: Done! R&-

Ikuto: No mood for fighting?

Amu: Shush!

Hana: Just R&R!

Ikuto: How many words?

Hana: Its 824 words

Ikuto: Oh.. okay..


	12. That Smirk

Hana: Hey its me~ No classes~

Ikuto: Am I going to appear?

Amu: About the other one?

Hana: HEP! HEP! WELL DANG! I HAVE TO MEMORIZE A POE-

Ikuto: Hello! We are asking here!

Hana: OOC x'D

Amu: Well disclaimer?

Hana/Ikuto : I/She doesn't own anything

* * *

Amu's POV

I'm confused here. I looked at my back again. I looked at Yoru with my cold eyes. Well Yoru doesn't fit his looks. He looks familiar, he looks like Tsukiyomi Ikuto on the ID-

"FUCK, YOU STOLE MY ID RIGHT?!" Yoru bitch asked, shouting.

Shit, maybe the people here think that I'm a stalker if they will know that I have his ID! Fuck shit!

"ID?" I asked him with my very convincing curious-look.

"WHERE'S MY ID!?" Yoru asked in a harsh way.

WELL FUCK IT ALL, I LEFT IT AT OUR HOUSE!

I accidentally looked at the four bitches. They are laughing.. like they are over laughing. Wait, are those tricking me?! Maybe they want people to know me as a "stalker" because of what happened and what I did with Fujisaki yesterday then someone will bully, then I will be an oucast?! NO WAY IN HELL!

I suddenly looked at my left side. I saw Rima. Wide eyes of course.

I looked at Yoru again. Is he really Ikuto? Why yesterday he looked like an angel, but now he looks like a devil? And,

"Psh, I thought Yoru is handsome.. more like bitch."

Wait, did I said anything wrong.. fuck? They suddenly kept quiet. Don't tell me I said it out loud again? This is one of my problems sometimes. This is the reason why a lot of people hates me back in elementary. =.=

I looked at the bitches again. They laughed harder. The other one is red because of laughing, the other one is crying, the other one wiping his tears, and the other one holding his mouth and secretly laughing. Tell me the truth, what's the real meaning of this?!

"ANATA-ITTA-KOTO-DE?" Ikuto said. Pfft. (What you said?) (Hana: I did it on purposed. Its wrong actually x'D)

"Watashi wa itta-"

Before I continue that, they started to rumble. Everyone looked surprised. Then the others are hoity toity, the others are laughing. And I heard "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" English..

The heck. Well, since they rumbled- let's go- ESCAPE!

I escaped but I just walked. Because, I slid earlier remember? As I said, it hurts! And then, until I go upstairs, I still heard the "ICHIDO DAKE! ICHIDO DAKE!", "ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE TIME!" and "HANA DEO! HANA DEO!" (Hana: He's calling my name *.* JK! It means one x'D)- that has the same meaning. What is it that they want me to repeat? Yoru's acting?

I just go upstairs. I saw Rima following me. I think she saw me?

"Rima, what is-" she cut my sentence, FINE.

"OMG, HE SPOKE IN JAPANESE! ITSOSEXII!" Rima said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Who is he anyway?" I asked her to confirmed what is he.

"Ah, I forgot! You didn't saw him for the past years right? He is..." while walking near me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto... He's Yoru aka Black Lynx! See, he's handsome and sexy right?" Rima said. Obsessed much?

I stared at her again. We stared each other's eyes. I can't believe because that guy is the one who paid for my bus fee plus+ he's the one who owns that ID, that innocent face?! SRSLY?!

* * *

I go straight to the classroom. When we saw some students sitting:

-real or straight guys -check-

-nerds/geeks -check-

-quiet and shy students -check-

-those who just arrived -check- wait, they are going down anyway so cross.

* * *

We sat down on our chairs. At the time of 7:53 sm, specific time, my classmates arrived. I heard some noises from the corridor. The noises coming from happy people from what happened earlier.

When they arrived, they go infront of me.

"Do you have Yoru's ID?" the girl with full determination asked me.

"Don't give it to because its Yoru sweetheart's ID~" the one who's hoity toity said.

"I don't have his ID, he just mistaken. I do not have it." I said.

The two of the stop same with everyone, its obvious that they were listening too even though they are far from me. Go get closer to everyone because its hard to spread rumors if all of you are far from each other. =.=

"Aww, is that so~" the girl who's hoity toity said.

"How disappointing!" the girl with full determination said.

Okay. What's the big deal over the ID anyway?! If they had the ID would they go "OH MY GAWD, I HAVE YORU'S ID! IM RIICH!". Will I be rich if I sell it to them?!

Later on, sensei arrived.. The one who's scary. Then, he started discussing. I didn't understanding anything but when he asked if we have questions, them? They answered "NON". After the discussion and sensei go out already, whisper there whisper here.

* * *

"I SAW HIM! HE'S GOING UPSTAIRS!" a shout heard from outside the classroom. A shout from a news reporter-like.

"OMG! HE'S GOING TO ATTEND CLASSES?!"

"YES! I SAW HIM THERE WITH HIS BAG!"

"OMG! CLASS A ARE SO LUCKY!"

"I'M SO DISAPPOINTED I'M IN CLASS C!"

* * *

Our teacher suddenly stop. His forehead crinkled and he gave us a scary aura. He go outside to surpress their noise, girls' noises, so he can I mean we can concentrate. More like cursed at them

"OY, ALL FOR THOSE WHO ARE BITCHING, STOP SHOUTING! THIS IS A HALLWAY AND I'M DIS-"

All of us inside the classroom were shocked with his lecture. When I looked at the back, I saw sensei smiling as in! To the highes level! And he bowed to a: Guy...?Because the guy's back is the on-

"Ohayo gozaimasu sensei." the guy sai- I'M ALREADY IRRITATED WITH THE SCREECHING, SCREAMING, SQUEALING GIRLS EVEN RIMA'S SHOUTING! OH FOR FORSAKEN GODS! ITS CAPS LOCK BECAUSE YOU GUYS MIGHT NOT HEAR ME! FUCK IT ALL! Its only Yoru! Yoru, he's the reason for the shouting and for everything! I thought its aactor, singer, celeb ETC...

Boring! That's why I closed my eyes for a while. I'm irritated already..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why did they keep quiet? Am I the only person inside? Curiousity hit the cat. Maybe they go downstairs?! Why didn't Rima call-

I... I... Its Yoru...

"Sir, I'm going to swap classes. From now on, I'm Class B.. same as Nagi and Kairi." he said while going near me.

Because Rima was stunned by that, she stopped and I think she stood up with sparkles? To let Yoru sit down. Yoru leaned on the chair. Its like he's feeling the chair? Then he looked at me and smirked.

WHAT THE FUCK?! #$%

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_End of the Chapter_**

* * *

Hana: Done! YOU APPEARED HAPPY?!

Ikuto: Yep -smirks-

Amu: Stop smirking will ya!

Hana: Just do it!

Ikuto: R&R peeps~

Amu: Well, she only have two days for school and-

Hana: one for school trip, one for relaxing day and weekends~!

Ikuto: Wow, as I said earlier R&R -hears Hana continue bragging about stuff and things-


	13. C'était le coup de foudre!

Hana: Hey its my birthday today! I finished this chapter at the time of 10:21 pm thank you!

Ikuto: Happy birthday!

Amu: Happy Birthday too!

Readers: HAPPY BIRTH-

Hana: And I want reviews!

Amu & Ikuto: -sweatdrops-

Hana: Disclaimer! -yawns- NIGHT!

Rima: She doesn't own anything

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

* * *

Well, Yoru's a real troublesome. It would be better if Tadase and Kukai were the one who swap.

But, why us? The worst part is, we are at the 2nd section... B.. Moron! But... its okay even if... they are noisy.

The screeching and everything stop and all of them look at the door.

* * *

Amu's POV

* * *

Now, who's that girl? A girl who has a white skin complexion, long blonde hair tied into pigtails, violet eyes.

"Oh, Utau~" Kukai(?) said.

"SHUT UP!" the girl said.

"YOU!" the girl shouted while pointing Yoru.

"WHAT?!" Yoru shouted. What is this shouting marathon?

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE- TO SWAP?!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Yoru shouted again. He's annoyed already and I know it.

Then the girl smiled sweetly.

"Sorry for the interference. HE'S not going to transfer or swap sections." she said then she dragged Yoru away from the chair standing.

Rima walked near me.

"Ohm's Law! Its Utau! She's puuuurty.." Rima said.

"Utau?" I asked her.

For the passed few chapters I was wrong about CURIOUSITY HIT THE CAT -face palm- it supposed to be CURIOUSITY KILLED THE CAT.

"Kuroneko's older sister." Rima said

"Kuroneko?" I asked her.

"Yoru.." Rima said.

Why does that Yoru need to have a lot of nicknames?!

Later on I saw the girl dragging Yoru literally.

"OWWW.. WHAT THE FCK ARE YOU-" Yoru shouted.

He cursed and cursed then I think the girl closed the door. Wah... She's amazing! That Utau girl is cool!

* * *

And so on.. Later we will have our breaktime booyeah! We're already here in the cafeteria. Its like nothing happened earlier eh? Extra~

Rima asked what I want to buy, then she go to the line. I gave her my money. She's faster than me when it comes to ordering.

I'm waiting for her, standing. Then someone tapped my shoulder: Kuka? or Kuki? I gave him a What-do-you-want look. Well the bitch just grinned at me.

"Is it okay for you to go with us later? With the four of us?" Kuki said.

"We're just going to ask you some few questions. Don't worry we will not going to hurt you." Kuki added (Hana: I know its Kukai. I did it on purpose!)

I just stared at him in awe. A.W. much?

"Hey? I need your answer!" Kuki said with happiness.

"Uh, Amu?" Rima called me.

I stared at Kuki then we left. I can't answer him. Why don't they just say it personally? Do they need private talkings? SHEESH

"So Amu, what did Kukai asked,told or said?" Rima asked.

"Nothing much. I didn't understand it at all." I said.

She removed the can lid and then she drank it.

"By the way, you saw Utau right?" Rima asked.

Uta... Utau? I looked at her. Who-is-that look so that she can know I don't who the freak is Utau.

"The owner of this school. The president's daughter! There are some rumors that Utau is the principal! The school's principal is a female right? She doesn't like attending Commencement exercises that's why we don't see her" Rima explained.

"And Yoru, he's the owner of their most developed company! This school is theirs too! They are wealthy enough, aren't they?" she added.

I put my straw on my strawberry milk carton and drank it.

"I felt like, Yoru have a crush on you!" she said then laughed.

"So, its like Utau's the ruler of Seiyo?" I changed the topic.

"Yep, that's why my loves failed to swap classes! SHEESH -pouts- I thought they are going to be our classmates like "Princess of Mafia Royalty!" by Lace Ashdown! Like that!" Rima exclaimed.

"Wushuu, Rima, don't rub your fanfiction addiction to me." I simply told her.

She pouted again. I just ate my melon bread.

"Those four, what is the thing they need from me?" I asked myself and Rima.

"Ha? I don't know. But I know- they are looking for a girl." Rima said.

Then I saw her eyes widened.

"OMG, maybe you know them when you were still young!?" Rima exclaimed.

Those sparkles eyes Rima...

"Who?" I asked her simply.

"Them! Those five!?" Rima said more bursting out.

"Nope, you are the only one I'm with back in childhood days. Both of us are loner." I said quickly.

"Ah.. yeah... =_=" Rima said disappointed.

"Its from Seiyo's underground website," she started.

"Our school have a underground website?" I cut her off.

"Seriously Amu? Are you a transferee? -_-" Rima said

"Tsk. I'm just asking. Let's move, what's with that?" I asked her.

"They are looking

* * *

for a girl!" Rima said then she sipped on her coke.

"And the reasons?" I asked her again.

"I don't know! I didn't understand the story!" Rima exclaimed annoyed?

"They will kill her?" I asked her again and again.

"WOAH! ISN'T THAT A LITTLE HARSH? Killing already?!" she said while laughing even though its not funny?

"As far as I know c'etait le coup de foudre for Yoru." Rima said.

"C'etait... le coup... de foudre? Rima! Yes, I know its French but come on! I'm asking nicely here! Just spit it out in JAPANESE!" I exclaimed.

"Its was a love at first sight! That's the reason why!" Rima said.

"Soshite?" A no-mood question.

"The End!" Rima said

ASGHFD?!

"Are you joking me?" I asked her.

"NO! I saw it on the website! And BTW! My labs likes the girl's partner? The one that Yoru likes." Rima said.

YAK! They are like whores! When they were still young they FIRST LOVE already? LOL. You call it Puppy Love right? Plus+ they are like some retarded bitches! EW!

"YOU KNOW, MAYBE ITS US!" she exclaimed then "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Is she messing with me or something?! This is the reason why I hate talking to Rima because she's one of those obsessed people who likes Romance. They always believe in Love Stories! She's like 'I felt the power of love! Its CORNY right? Romanticist much?

* * *

Hana: -asleep-

Ikuto: -smirks-

Amu: Ikuto? -waves hand-

Ikuto: Wha-?

Hana: R... -snores softly and rolls- &... -rolls again- R... I love Yoru...

Amu: Well, R&R!

Ikuto: Eh! -takes pictures- BLACKMAIL! R&R BYE OYASUMI!


	14. Meet Chowa Rhythm

Hana: Hey! Sorry guys... -sulks-

Ikuto: What kind of author are you?

Amu: A... Ah.. Ahm... -speechless-

Hana: ...

Amu: Eheheh...he..eh.. Disclaimer...

Ikuto: I'm no-

Yoru: I will nya~! She doesn't own us nya~

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

* * *

Break time is done. Aww.. We returned to our rooms. The two charas aren't here as expected. Maybe they are going to cut classes? Then later on, sensei go in. With the two charas.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san!"

"Ohayo sensei!" we said and then the two charas sat down.

A.W. much?

"Today, we will have two transferees." she said then smiled.

Of course they start rumbling and all, maybe those two are Mr. Oh-So-Handsomeness

"On'nanoko wa, anata wa ima de suru koto ga dekiru." sensei called them.

They became quiet when they heard on'nanoko- meaning girls.

"Watashi wa Yamabuki Saaya Amulet, yoroshiku ne!" then she smiled.

"You can just call me Amu!" she added.

"Watashi wa Jung Hwa Lulu, yoroshiku onegai shi masu -bow-" she said with nervousness. (Hana: Is that a word? x'D)

Saaya Amulet grinned like a mad matryoshka. Then that Lulu girl, she just followed Saaya. They sat down near us- infront of us. Because its vacant meaning no one's sitting there. Everyone's scared of sensei. Saaya looked at us then she waved at us, smiling. Of course Rima smile back at her.

Feeling close? Just because they are -cough- we are close to them doesn't mean we're close already right?

"Oy, Saaya Amulet." I heard Hotori called Yamabuki.

Yamabuki looked at him. Its obvious that her smile is different. "Doushite?"

"Your friend, is she a Korean?" Hotori asked her.

Its not like I'm eavesdropping or something they are talking plus+ Hotori's behind me and Yamabuki's infront me.

"Half." I heard the Jung Hwa girl spoke looking a lil' bit to Saaya. Then Saaya Amulet nodded.

Then Hotori took a nap. Sleepy as ever! Sleep all the classes? That's Hotori for you! Later on the class start. I'm just going to call her Saaya because I should be the only Amu in here! LOL. Bitter much?

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG"  
The bell rang. The epicness of the bell...

We go to the cafeteria then we saw people there, your so stupid Amu of course there are people in there its a cafeteria not a haunted house, and a huge commotion? Earlier its lke we were at the cafeteria and now we are here again. x'D

"Wassup with that?" Rima said.

"You're a midget and still you're talking like your cool." I told her in teasingly manner.

Then I looked at here using: As-if-I-care look. Jiiii~

"OMG! ITS YORU!"

Well I took the look back! I'm interested with it already because of Rima! Its very hard to see in my position because COME ON, I'm at the back! Well Rima its your responsibility. And so after a few minutes Rima told me what happened. Lewl~

"Amu?"

I looked behind me.

"Oh? Rhythm?" Eh? Long time no see!

He smiled at me then "Ogenki desu ka?" All of the people their are having a huge commotion then us? Just asking each other's life.

Well he is Chowa Rhythm. He is one of my limited friends since 1st year.

"Woah, you tranfered again?" I asked him.

"Yep, I didn't saw you earlier so I thought maybe you tranfered to another school." Rhythm said.

My First Year, he my first friend excluding Rima. I almost forgot, He's smart when it comes to Math! That's why I kinda understand our lessons in Math. But there's that time I didn't get Math anymore, 2nd year.. Dramatic much?

"Why did you tranfer again?" I asked him simply.

"Nandemonai! I just missed Seiyo!" he said then he flashed a smile.

I just stared at him then he suddenly smiled at me.

"What's happening there? Why is there a huge commotion?" he asked me. Why don't we ask Rima?

"Because of those charas?" I said.

"Charas?" Rhythm asked.

"OWWWWW?! RHYYYYYYYTHM!" Rima who looks like a a satisfied girl.

"Oh? Rima? Ogenki desu ka?" Rhythm asked surprised.

"I'm okay! I'm still puurty! Wushu~" Rima said.

"And still short.." I muttered quietly.

"So, what's the reason?" I asked her.

"Reason for what?" she asked.

Oh for forsaken god! reason for what?! REALLY?!

"Commotion?" I questioned. That way I will not look angry or something.. PISU~!

"Oh that.. The tranferee, maybe she is the girl that Yoru's been looking for!" Rima exclaimed.

Eh? Hontou ni?

I don't know if she's happy, sad, disappointed or something.. Mou...

"Then the girl with her, her friend maybe she is Nagihiko's crush because she is a Korean!" Rima exclaimed.

"Well half.." she added.

"How can you tell that they said that?" I asked her.

"Maybe they believed fate and destiny." she said then she laughed.

"Then why are you friggin' laughing?" I asked her.

She stopped laughing and she looked at me. I noticed that there are tears forming on her eyes. I know she's good at fake crying but right now I don't know.

"What... happened?" I asked her. She's crying that I don't know laughing?

"Nandemonai... Its just its funny that destiny, fates or whatever happens.." Rima said.

She's hurt because Fujisaki that she kept telling me he's her crush might have a girlfriend? I pat her head, I don't really know how to comfort people plus+ I pat her head because she's small.

"Rima, what if the girl isn't really Jung Hwa? Even if she is the one maybe the "love" before isn't the same right now?" I said. Feeling expert when it comes to love.

"And, they aren't going out right?" I added.

"Yet." she added too..

She just laughed. "Oh well, let's eat already! Rhythm, why don't you join with us?" Rima invited Rhythm.

"No thanks. I'm supposed to asked Amu actually." Rhythm said.

"Me? What is it?" I asked Rhythm.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Will you allow me to court you?" Rhythm ask...ed...

_**AWKWAAAAAAAARD!**_

The two of us, Rima and me, responded with an "Ah?".

* * *

Hana: Done...

Ikuto: ... So-

Amu: She had a major writers' block.. That's what they said...

Hana: Yep... R&R -hears Ikuto apologizing- I CAN'T HEAR YOU! -smiles- ja ne~


	15. Gomenasai Minna-san!

**Dear Readers,**

SORRY BUT I KINDA MIXED THE NAMES T^T. THE SHUGO CHARAS aka IKUTO'S GROUPMATES WILL BE CALLED =

Tsukiyomi Ikuto = Black Lynx

Fujisaki Nagihiko = Beat Jumper

Sanjou Kairi = Samurai Soul

Hotori Tadase = Platinium Royal

Souma Kukai = Sky Jack

Sorry if I didn't update for a week. I will update don't worry but please I'm begging you! REVIEW~!

_-HanaLoid_


	16. Characters

Hana: Yo! Peeps, I humbly introduced you the characters!

Ikuto: YOU! -

Hana: JUST SHADDAP!

_Characters:_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Hinamori Amu

Mashiro Rima

Jung Hwa Lulu

Yamabuki Saaya Amulet

Sanjou Kairi

Fujisaki Nagihiko

Souma Kukai

Hotori Tadase

Sakurai Yua

Yuiki Yaya

Seiryoku Ran

Chowa Rhythm

Kyousei Suu

Geijutsu Miki

Tsukiyomi Yoru

Ichinomiya Hikaru

Naiya Dia

Taihei Musashi

Hinamori Ami

Hoshina Utau

* * *

_Couples:_

Amu-Ikuto = Amuto

Nagi-Rima = Rimahiko

Kairi-Yaya = Yairi

Tadase-Yua = Yuase (?)

Kukai-Ran = Rankai

Rhythm-Dia = DiaThym

Yoru-Miki = Miru

Suu-Musashii = Suushii (Sushi x'D)

* * *

Hana: JUST THAT!

Amu: Ehehe...

Ikuto: I'-

Hana: Just support me!


	17. Childhood Days

Hana: -cries- I'm expecting some people to review! T^TT

Ikuto: Stop wailing and write!

Amu: Well, at least you have one review.

Hana: AMU!? ONE?! DO YOU THINK ONE IS ENOUGH FOR LIKE 15 CHAPTERS?! YOU MUST -continues bickering-

Ikuto: Well, that's what you get when you people don't review..

Hana: THERE YOU HAVE IT! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"All students please proceed to your classrooms now"

Amu's POV

What kind of question is that? That's actually the first time someone asked like that. What am I supposed to answer to him? You may wanna add the history of Rhythm and Dia- so much for that. Me and Rima go to our homeroom and left Rhythm. Well I pity him because we just left.

"Shun shun!" she said. "So, what are you going to answer?" she added. (Shun shun = bell's sound)

I looked at Rima using: Don't-ask-me-you-know-that-I-don't-know-look. She just stopped. Maybe she's curious. So she.. I mean US go straight to our chairs. I noticed that MY chair and RIMA'S are 'occupied' by someone, something whatever and those chairs near ours.

Oh, I see.. Saaya's being the sensational transferee.

"Hi Amu!" she greeted me. "Hi Rima!" she greeted Rima next. FC much? Using first names huh...

Rima smiled at her. Me? Poker face baby! I just want to sit on the freaking chair! So the two of us sat down on the vacant seats near ours for a while so its not going to be hard for us to go back to our proper seat when Sanjou-sensei come back inside. -pants-

"So, Yoru will accompany you going home later?" a girl asked sitting on my chair. On my chair...

"Yep." Saaya said popping the "P".

Not that I'm judgung her but its like she's bragging about it. Maybe it's just me. Her smile isn't just a smile it's different. Malicious...

"Hi Yaya!" she greeted. "Hi Ran~" she greeted someone again.

So they are close with everyone already? I mean, come on! She just transfer here for like what few minutes and hour! Hello? Plus+ she is good at memorizing names. I'm not good at memorizing names.

Later on someone entered the room so all of us immediatly go to our proper places. If we were sitting on our PROPER SEATS its would be A LOT easier. NO NEED TO RUSH! #$%

"Ohayo gozaimasu min- AH!" Nikaidou-sensei tripped.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Nikaidou-sensei!" we greeted him back.

"Today, we will have an activity. I will group you into- how many are you?"

"35" someone said behind us, maybe he is our class monitor.

"Oh, so into 5 groups. Count 1 to 5.. Starting there." Nikaidou-sensei said then he looked at Jung Hwa.

"1" Jung Hwa.

"2" Rima

"3" behind Rima's back. "4, 5" the others said and so on..

"1" Tadase. Behind me.

"2" Me. Yes! I'm with Rima!

The counting started at the back.

"3" Saaya and so on.

"2" Kukai. I'm with a chara! #$%

"Okay, Group 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.." Nikaidou-sensei said while pointing the assign places to us.

Well my groupmates are: Kukai, Me, Rima, Ran, Yaya, Suu and a girl that I don't know who.

"Hi! Who.. are you?" Rima asked the girl that I don't know. Pfft. What kind of question is that?

"Sakurai Yua." she said then flashed a smile.

"Transferee?" Yaya asked.

"Last year." Yua said. Yua.. Yu..wa.. You wah!

Eh, all of my groupmates are nice! If I were them I wouldn't talk to them! Just Kidding :P

Nikaidou-sensei said, form your group into circle. While us forming a circle,

"Our first activity is for you to discuss together what you are when you're still a child."

Connection?

"Since our topic for today is the childhood days of a very good writer." Nikaidou-sensei explained.

"Okay, did everyone get it?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

"Hai!" Us...

"Now, everyone should start discussing about yourselves okay? I'll be back. We just got a short meeting today." Nikaidou-sensei said.

So he already left. That's why. Even if we have an activity or non. We are just going to make noise and noise in the end. It would be nicer if he just gave us a lot of lectures to copy. Certified H.G.A.

"Well, who would like to start desu~" Kyousei started then she giggled. Wazzup with the 'desu'.

"Why did he even asked us to have some activity!" Akarui exclaimed.

"This is boring.." Sakurai said.

Later on, Yuiki told us stories about her childhood days. I think she is in the mood to tell stories about hers.

"Then later on I saw him pooping!" Yuiki said then she laughed.

Eww.. **Iyarashii**! Is that the only thing she can remember about her childhood days?

"My first love, I made him cry because of that. Because I saw the poop falling while he's walking! BWAHAHAHA!" Yuiki laughed harder.

"Oh? Come one! **Fuji**?" She added.

How are we supposed to tell stories about us when the topic changed into a disgusting one?! LOL. Later on Sakurai told us about her childhood.

"My neighbor's dog would always run to bite me so that's why I'm a very fast runner now! Then one time, the dog got hit by a car because the dog wanted me to be bite by him. They blamed me because the dog's all beautiful. Well I got irritated with that, if I didn't run... it will bite me right?"

After Sakurai told that about the dog... **Inu** aren't my thing... Suu started telling hers.

"Do you guys know Vocaloid desu~?" Kyousei asked.

"Ehm.. Who's that? Sakurai ask back.

"They are the most popular band desu!" Kyousei exclaimed.

Vocaloid... Are they the one I saw on the news from a concert at Kansai?

"Kyousei-san.." Akarui started.

"Connection?" Sakurai continued.

The others started laughing. **Atashi**? Po-po-po-poker Face. Go on, laugh until you die. LOL Bitter much?

"Fine, you guys have crushes." Sakurai mumble

Later on Yuiki, Akarui, Sakurai and Kyousei looked at Rima. Meaning, Rima should start telling about her childhood days. You know that Souma Kukai? He's quiet. He's just looking at us.

"I'm just going to tell about... Amu's!" Rima exclaimed then she pat my right shoulder.

"Why me? Just tell us the truth, You don't have a good childhood memory..." I started.

Suddenly I stop talking because I remember our childhood says together. Yep, it's not nice as you think. She doesn't like talking about her past.

She looked at me. She pouted and I noticed her eyes that she remember her memories about her childhood says. The truth is its not that bad, the way Rima's parents treat her. But because of their name most of the people envy them. Everything that Rima doesn't like are the things that her parents ask her to do. ALWAYS.

Rima's POV

"I will start even if you don't want!" I told her then laughed.

Stop thinking the Ol' Rima... Don't think about the past.

"Well I know you noticed something with Amu's eyes right? Right?" I asked.

All of our groupmates looked at Amu's eyes.

"Its very cold desu~ her eyes are very cold and she looks like a heartless person desu~!" Kyousei said.

Everyone started to start fishing about that except for Kukai.

"Well, Amu, she is my childhood friend. She is always spoiled by her **otokooya**! Like when she asked something, her father would always do that thing? Just like that! But- here come the time that... The three of them with Amu's **imouto**, who's always spoiled by their mother, Ami-chan. Their mother wasn't with them that time because she's working. The three of them played, with their **otokooya** then... Later on, Amu and Ami-chan ran.. at the road."

"Oh my ji desu! I think I know this desu~.." Kyousei-san reacted even though I'm not done yet.

"I clearly saw what happened that time with my own bare human eyes, I'm with my **onnaoya** that time. We're there at the park because we have something there to take care of.. The young Amu's still holding her chocolate ice cream while the two were smiling. Then there's a fast car that passed by. **Oji-san** pulled Amu's hand but they, the two, didn't saved themselves form the fast car because they're too far from the spot where Amu's standing."

"Only Amu's the one who's standing on the sidewalk that time almost everything stop. I was about to go to Amu's side but my **onnaoya** stop me. I saw her smile, its different than the one before. She looked so sad. All I can see in her eyes are sorrow, pain, anger. She looks like she's about to cry because of the bloodstains on the road."

"The chocolate ice cream she's been holding fell and she didn't open her mouth, no sounds came out from her. No tears were shed that time from her eyes."

I looked at Amu again. Amu's just looking at the window. All of our groupmates kept quiet. They are still waiting for the nect one. I looked at our groupmates. Then they looked at Amu. Then Amu stared at us.

"Oh Mashiro-san! Why did you share that? It looks like that Hin-.."

"**Iie**, **daijoubo**." Amu said coldly.

Later on, we heard the door slide and Nikaidou-sensei arrived.

"So, are there people who didn't share their childhood memories?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

Our classmates started to point each other. I looked at Amu. I think she saw me looking at her. Its looks like the she's being an ignorant because I shared her childhood days... And her father and sister's death..

"Don't do that face. **Daijoubou**. At least, this is the first time I open up- but you're the one who told them." she said then she gave me an okay-sign.

* * *

otokooya - male parent/father

imouto - younger sister

onnaoya - female/parent

oji-san - uncle

iie - no

daijoubo - its okay

atashi - me/I

iyarashii - indecent/disgusting

* * *

Hana: Tch, 1.8+ words HAPPY?! IKUTO?!

Ikuto: I DIDN'T EVEN APPEAR!

Hana: JUST STFU!

Readers: -gasp-

Hana: STOP GAPING LIEK A FISH!_  
_

Amu: -face palm- Hana-chan... Well she change-

Ran: -pops out of nowhere- She changed my last name! its Akarui!

Hana: I'll update if I will receive 5 reviews +.+

* * *

**5 reviews - 1 day**

**3 reviews - 2 days**

**10 reviews - 1 hour**


	18. Just Another Chapter

Hana: He..hi... So here I'm with a problematic knee and I can't walk properly.

Amu: Get well soon.

Ikuto: Eh? -smirks- Madness of Duke Venomania.. I likey!

Hana: SHE POST IT?! ALL FOUR CHAPTERS?! EW! OUCH! MY KNEE!

Amu: -snickers- Told you, it's not good for you to leave the bed.

Megumi: Oh hey! I heard someone scream.

Ikuto: -drags Hana to Megumi- Her.

Hana: LEMME GO!

Megumi: -snickers- What now?

Hana: I'm just going to update a new chapter.. for my story... -whimpers-

Megumi: Better make it fast. She doesn't own anything.

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

* * *

Nikaidou-sensei finished discussing. He's done discussing the writer thingy. His childhood days were very great but why did he even asked us about our CHILDHOOD DAYS?! Maybe he don't have an idea for a decent activity. Or maybe he doesn't want us to be surprised because it's only been a week since we had classes?

While he keep telling stories about his childhood days, I felt the sign where Mother Nature's calling me SHT! Mou, I need to pee! Why did this happened to me, when there's no lunch or recess coming next!?

I look for the right time. Of course it's needed. Yes! this is the exact time, sensei is writing the lecture! Then I waited for her for 3 minutes then I stood up.

"Nikaidou-sensei, may I go out?" I whispered to sensei.

"Sure, Himamori-san." he said sheepishly.

I just ignored him. Then I saw Rima staring at me. Maybe she's curious? I go out straight to the comfort room. It should be past because maybe the others think I'm you know? LOL, even I'm not!

Later on, I heard something... I heard it! Rumors...

"I don't believe that Yamabuki Saaya Amulet." a girl said with a very bitchy tone, pardon my language, I think...

"Me to. You know I think she isn't the girl that Gozen's(Ikuto) been looking for." another girl said with a DJ-like voice.

"It's like that because I felt like she researched it!"

Research? Woah, aren't they advanced? Researching's still for the last grading. xD

"What if she really is the one?" another girl asked. Maybe she is another friend of theirs?

"I don't know already. Maybe we should just stop butting on their business... Oh well... First love nevah dies." (Hana: It's too tempting! So I put it there XD)

Pfft, what is that? A motto? Its too weird for me. Eww... Woi READERS I'm not a skank!

I heard the click of the door. That means? They left the Comfort Room - C.R.. What is the big idea with the girl that Gozen's been looking for is Yamabuki?! Whet the hell es weth them? (Hana: Yes, the vowels en the lest sentence ere e xD)

I go out from the cubicle and I fixed my hair on the mirror.. I'm going out now!

Ow. Souma Kukai? Why is he here outside the girls' Comfort Room - C.R.? Is he a girl? Maybe he's like Hana Kimi? BULLSH*T! The chara might be a fairy? LOL. That is a good title for a story. XD. Anyway, sorry if his secret was found out by the one and only Hinamori Amu. Hah! I will be rich by blackmailing him! (Hana: It's too tempting!)

"Don't think of me as a gay or whatever" Souma started.

I just stared at him. Awts, how disappointing. It would be very big hot news for everyone if it is true! I'm going to be in the headline and then I will get an enormous amount of money! Too bad, my cellphone's camera is not that great. But seriously, what is it that they want from me? Maybe they have something against me? Oh well, I'll go already- he pull my left arm.

"Can you go with us later? After school." Souma.

Tch, they kept bugging me since yesterday! Now another one?! Fine, I'll go so maybe they will stop bugging me! Oh well, I'm kinda curious why do they are always ruining my quiet and peaceful life.

I looked at him. "K." I said then left.

Of course, I returned to the classroom. Rima looked at me. Worried?

"You have today?" Rima asked me. She's serious, very serious. = . =

"Aho." I told her.

What kind of person would tell directly when you go out for a while then return 'You have today?'?! The what-girls-have-every-month thingy. I still don't have that. Mama told me that hers was delayed so maybe mine too.. Okay.. I know.. I'm fifteen and still don't have.. which is kinda weird?

"Where's Nikaidou-sensei?" I asked her.

"He left already. Next is Hotaru-sensei! Then dismissal! WOOHOO!" she answered me.

"Later, come with me! Let's go to the mall because I'm going to but something and if you want I would even treat you!" she added.

"I have curfew." my err.. reason which is a lie.. Sorry Rima = 3=

"Curfew? That's the first time I heard that from you! I didn't know that you have that rule in your house." Rima said.

"Just the tomorrow or the other days. I'm not allowed to go out very late." I told her.

She just pouted. Oh my gawd. Please don't I'm sorry!

"Awts. K fine.. Just tomorrow!

Well isn't that nice?! I just lied at her at wrong time! If that will be just another **nonsense** or _**bullshit**_, I'll make sure they'll pay! I will throw them some upper cut and high kick! But of course! no, I will not do that. It's not allowed.

* * *

Megumi: Well, she's done and it's extremely short.

Amu: At least she updated a new chapter.

Ikuto: -coughs- For how long did the readers wait? 1 week?

-someone yell- AT LEAST I UPDATE BAKANEKO!

Megumi: STOP YELLING YOU BRAT!

Amu: Ehehe...he? Well thanks for the Guest who -sniffs- reviewed.

Hana: -pants- I'm here! Well thank you Nekogirl017! Daisuki da yo Onee-chan! Thanks Guest. And -cries- Review please.. Have mercy on me..

Megumi: -pats Hana's head- Daijoubo.. daijoubo.. Byeonara~! Please read m-

Ikuto: Read the story called "Madness of Duke Venomania" by Megumi! Ja!


	19. Mixed Up

_Dear My Fellow Readers,_

_He guys, I kinda messed it up XD Sorry! I might need ahm.. Reviews because my** inspiration is cannot be found** right now, at least 10 xD. Hope you understand me guys. Plus there only like 10 who's reading this story or should I say 9 and below only :(. I might stop writing this and move to KairixYaya fanfiction T^T. I know it's harsh for you guys but come on I already wrote like 15 chapters and still not satisfied. I'm losing my talent in drawing because I kept thinking about writing JK! I still can draw. I have ahmm condition.. If you guys give me a lot of reviews I'll continue this and If I don't I'm just going to draw and draw then post it to devian art. No offense but I'm starting to get bored. -,- Ja ne.._

_Sincerely,_

_HanaLoid_


	20. New Friends

Hana: Hey it is I, HanaLoid. Both of my knees are still aching but I can walk now. But not too fast.

Ikuto: You're back *mumbles*

Amu: Hey! Someone cares about you. *smiles*

Hana: When I saw that review by KL and.. Shirotae.. _Deviant art.. _I press the stupid keyboard too hard. Thank you my _caring_ readers!

Amu: She's using her sarcastic side..

Megumi: He-!

Hana: Do the kono disclaimer.

Megumi: I just got here!

Hana: *points Ikuto* Hug him, kiss him, do everything you want -in monotone voice-

Amu: Scary.. She doesn't own anything..

Hana: *hears Megumi screaming* BTW my knees are fine now ^.^ but still I can't play any sports and running is bad for me.

* * *

"**Konbanwa minna-san**." Hotaru-sensei greeted us.

* * *

**_Amu's POV_**

* * *

"**Konbanwa sensei**." Us.

"Get your textbook and go to page... 17." Hotaru-sensei said.

Psh. I cannot understand what sensei is talking about! I kept thinking how will I go home. I mean, what if Rima follow me? Maybe not right? Maybe I'm just being a paranoid.

And so on, Hotaru-sensei asked us to answer some few excercises in on the book. Later on, we checked it and I got 23 over 30. Then he recorded our scores. 21 is the lowest. Meaning, I'm one of the lowest. Rima's score is higher than mine for 3 more points. Fine, hers is higher. = . =

"Goodbye Class." Hotaru-sensei.

"Goodbye and Thank you Sensei." Us.

Now, it's the time for the school dismissal.

"Amu, go walk with me!" Rima invited me.

"Rima-chan, Amu-chan! Are the two of you will go to the same way as us desu?" Well since she kinda said it that I'll just call her Suu.

"Can we join the both of you? Can we?" I'm just going to call by their first name. Yaya said.

Yua and Ran looked at us while smiling sweetly. Wow, new friends? T_T Tears of Joy.

*Ohana ga saita yo dore~ dore~* (Hana: Dore Dore no Utau by MEIKO's voice provider xD Which is not mine.)

Someone sended me a message! That's a miracle! I shoved my hands in my bag to get my cellphone. I look for the sender's name. PSH! It's just nothing.. I accidentally glanced at Rima. Instead of Rima, I saw Souma. I almost forget that we're going somewhere.

Light bulb! I just thought of a bright idea! Perfect timing! I go near at Rima and the others and I used my worried face.

"Who send you a message, Amu? Is it **hakubo**?" Rima asked.

I just nodded. Of course, so she won't be curious. I even added this. **Kami-sama**, **hontou ni gomenasai**, for being a liar. I just don't want them to know what kind of danger will I face. Whaaaaaaaaat?

"Tss. As usual, she wants us to be close together." I told her.

"**Wakatteru**! **Issho ni kaerou**. **Gambatte**!" Rima said.

"Oy, iku! It's only us who will be going home together." she told them.

"How about Amu-chan? Why don't you come with us Amu-chan?" Ran asked her and then she invited me while smiling

"She needs to go home alone this time. Maybe today is the wrong time to go with her, it's dangerous to go at the Hinamori household." Rima told them.

Wow, Rima can really understand what I'm expressing. Kekekeke, Rima knows that me and **okaa-san** aren't that close. Then if Mama send me a text or call me that means we have some kind of fiesta in our house. Meaning, you will not go home until there are still foods on the table. It happened to Rima already and that's one of her reasons why she doesn't want to go. She's traumatized already.

"**Koun o inori masu**, Amu!" Rima waved at me.

I just simply smiled at them.

"Make sure you will eat it all!" she joked then laughed.

"Mata ne, Amu-chi!" Yaya waved at me.

"Bye bye!" Same with Ran.

They left while talking to each other. I checked everything inside my bag and fixed it. I go to the C.R. first. I go to the miror to fixed myself. **Shimatta**.. There's something I forgot to know: Where are we going to meet? He didn't say anything where to meet. Now, the question is.. WHERE THE FUCK AM I GOING?!

I'm here in 2nd floor hallway. Looking/Searching for those stupid charas. And I'm the one who's looking for them!? Isn't that nice?!

*tip tap tip tap*

*chit chat chit chat*

Someone's coming! Hide Amu! Hide! I looked for the right place to hide. And as always, I'm curious why am I hiding? I took a glance. Oh, some seniors.

"I really hate that damn girl!"

"I know right? She's way too bitchy! Grr!"

"F.C. much? Just because Gozen's fetching her in her classroom doesn't mean she's almighty already! Hmph!"

"That's true! And by the way, the way she acts. I can even compare her to a **yariman**."

Who are they talking about?

"I really bet that she is not her!"

"What about the other girl with _her_?"

"I don't know. That Jung Hwa Lulu?''

"Yes her! She even have the innocent aura!"

The way they judge those two. What if they are the one who's being judge by someone,  
they will cry?

"Oh my Jii! IT'S KUKAI-SAMA!"

"DOKO NI?"

Doko ni? Even me, saying 'Doko ni?' #$%

"THERE! THERE! DOWNSTAIRS!"

"AW, THEY LEFT ALREADY! RIDING ON THEIR MOTORS!"

"THEY LEFT ALREADY!"

Did I heard it right? They left me here? Mattaku, I thought we're going to talk about something? I even lie for them! Amppp! I'm going down now! - #$%

.

.

.

Who's covering my mouth? Why is the hanky smells like that?! I'm getting dizzy but I need to kick them first but- I'm really getting... diz...zy...

_**End of the Chapter**_

* * *

Hana: It's done... 1 chapter only.. short...

Ikuto: You're being creepy.

Hana: Shut up. What will happen to Amu? *smirks*

Amu: EVEN YOU?!

Hana: I love smirking by the way, Amu-chan.

Ikuto: You're really creepy..

Hana: *Sees Amu being drag away by someone* Ikuto.. Someone dragged Amu-chan away... And R&R

Ikuto: I'm coming Amu-koi! R&R, you might know what will happen next! I NEED MY ICHIGO-HIME!

Hana: Ew.. Ooc much?

* * *

**_...Toot..._**


	21. I'm going to edit it EVERYONE

Hey, it's me! Hana... I'm really sorry if I didn't update any chapters.. I'll just continue writing my one and only story on my summer vacation which is soon. I'm going to edit all of my story.. As in all! Hope you understand this guys.. Thank you for reading IDTIP and please just wait for the edited version of it because it's kinda mix up especially the prologue. See ya tomorrow!

.

.

.

.

.

Love ya all,

HanaLoid


End file.
